Chocolate Eggs
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Easter is coming and Ryou is determined to make it enjoyable for Bakura


**Chocolate Eggs**

By: Asagi Tsuki

An early Easter fic (early by how many months? Or is it actually late?). I wrote this during Biology and English class earlier, notice the short paragraphs…

Summary: Easter is approaching and Ryou is determined to make it enjoyable to Bakura

Warning: fluff, bit of lemon, OOCness (definitely)

A/N: please note that this is my first ever M-rated fic, so go easy on me

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Happy Easter**

Bakura woke up to the sound of strained moans, a relieved sigh, shuffling and scrambling, and moans again. He cracked open an eye and saw Ryou lying beside him panting and face flushing brightly.

"Yadonushi? You okay?" Bakura asked, leaning forward to check if Ryou went down with the cold or fever while Ryou 'eep'ed and moved backwards.

"Y-yes I'm fine!" Ryou answered hurriedly and he took a few calming breaths. He looked up at Bakura and beamed, "Happy Easter!"

"Easter?" Bakura lifted an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Yes, it's the day when the Savior rose from death. People nowadays celebrate with chocolate egg hunting," Ryou explained. "I've hidden ten eggs in this house, and you have to find all of them."

"Sounds easy enough," Bakura shrugged and took out an egg from behind his pillow. "May I eat this?" he asked, positioning it suggestively on his lips.

"I don't see why not," Ryou answered, staying still.

Bakura got up and put on a pair of pants, walking to the door. Ryou got up as well and whimpered a little. He quickly put on an over-sized t-shirt that went halfway down his thigh, but didn't put on any pants. He then walked over to where Bakura currently stood.

"I didn't know I fucked you that hard last night, Yadonushi," Bakura smirked as Ryou blushed bright red and screamed "No!'

Bakura went to the bathroom and took an egg from the medicine cabinet. Then he went to the guest room and took one from the drawer. The fourth one was in the kitchen, behind a frying pan. The fifth one was in the living room, under a cushion. The sixth one was in the porch, in a kettle Ryou had left there. The seventh one was in the hall, hidden inside a vase. The eight one was in the attic, in a toy box.

Thankfully all the eggs were wrapped in plastic wraps or Bakura would never eat them.

Next they went to the backyard, and Bakura found it easily nested in the small bird house Ryou built weeks ago, among the birds' eggs. It all happened in less than thirty minutes.

Well, he wasn't a tomb robber for nothing.

"Is that all, Yadonushi? You need to hide them better," Bakura commented as he munched on the ninth chocolate egg, giving half of it to Ryou who accepted it gratefully since he loved chocolate.

"No. there are ten eggs, remember? If you don't hurry it will be gone," Ryou replied and Bakura let out a laugh, one that made you cringe internally. "What's so funny, Yami?"

Bakura grinned maliciously at him. "Do you think I'm stupid, Yadonushi?" he asked, leaning towards Ryou. "Of course I know the last egg has been following me around," he stated and pulled Ryou down to a mind-numbing kiss.

"How did you know?" Ryou managed between pants, looking straight at Bakura.

"Your moans early in the morning kind of gave it away," Bakura shrugged. "Also, the fact that you don't wear any pants you _can't_ lift your legs high for fear of it away. _That_ gave you away instead."

Ryou looked mildly disappointed at this. He had spent all morning hiding them (he even gave up his dignity!) just so he could indulge Bakura in a somewhat fun activity for a longer time, but Bakura found them all in a flash.

"Don't worry," Bakura said softly as he kissed Ryou gently and chastely. "I will take my time eating the last."

(WARNING! Lemon ahead! If you're disturbed by it, please, do skip the last section)

Ryou gasped as he felt a finger touching his entrance. The finger slipped inside, and got out as quickly. He watched as Bakura lifted the finger and sucked it, savoring the taste of chocolate combined with Ryou's own taste.

"Delicious," he smirked evilly and Ryou could only blush bright red. The chocolate had melted to sticky chocolaty goo by now. He laid Ryou down on the floor of the back patio as he kneeled at the bottom of the steps, eyeing Ryou's puckered hole and growing arousal hungrily.

He slipped his tongue inside the hole and sucked the chocolate goo as Ryou squirmed around, moaning and writhing in pleasure. Bakura felt his own growing arousal and quickly undid the fly of his jeans. He slipped his tongue as far as he could, but he couldn't get to all of the chocolate.

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind.

"Yadonushi, do you want to taste the chocolate?" he asked, teasingly and Ryou absently nodded, not really knowing that Bakura asked.

"Good," he said and without a warning slipped his cock into Ryou's hole until it was fully sheathed to the hilt. The chocolate acted as a good lubricant. Ryou moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, burying his face into his hair.

"Lean back Yadonushi," Bakura muttered huskily. "I want to see your beauty."

Ryou leaned back and continued to moan as Bakura pounded into him harder and harder. Bakura was a sex god. And sometimes a hopeless romantic. That was why Ryou loved him so much.

Ryou felt his balls become larger and tighter. He was on the edge and he knew it. he arched his back and shuddered as he was thrown over the edge, whimpering Bakura's name over and over again as Bakura came inside him, filling his hole with his juice to the point of overflow.

Ryou panted and looked accusingly at Bakura who grinned naughtily down at him. He pulled out from inside Ryou, revealing his chocolate and cum-covered cock.

"Here you go, Yadonushi," he started teasingly. "Bakura's Special with chocolate and cum."

Ryou laughed and slapped bakura's arm playfully as Bakura smiled contentedly at him.

"I love you," he said and Bakura merely grinned, saying "I know." They kissed again, and Bakura started, "So, you want Bakura's Special with another extra?"

**Happy Easter**

Not really Easter… but anyway… hope you enjoy.

Review will be much appreciated.


End file.
